


Hello. Yeah, I need a new uniform right now

by Redmangos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Elevator, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Wetting, fatigue, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmangos/pseuds/Redmangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England get stuck in an elevator on the way to a meeting and an embarrassing situation happens that may or may not bring the two closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello. Yeah, I need a new uniform right now

The doors slid open and England calmly entered the elevator despite the feeling of discomfort coming from his full bladder. He wanted to use the restrooms upstairs since they were much less crowded and closer to the meeting room. The doors were about to close when a blur of brown came speeding by before they closed completely.

"Phew, I sure wasn't going to take the stairs." America sighed.

England glanced at the younger country as the elevator started moving.

"You would need the exercise with all the junk you're eating." England said to him.

America had a hot dog in his hand along with what looked like candy bars in his pockets. He took a bite and looked over at the older country.

"I'm not fat so it's fine." He said with a muffled voice.

England resisted the urge to snort at him. Instead, he looked up at the numbers. He had always wondered why this building needed all these floors. At the 13th floor, the elevator came to a sudden, shaky stop, enough for the countries to lose their balance.

England glared at the panel and America followed his gaze. America was visibly uncomfortable at the number the elevator stopped at.

"What now?"

England had had a bad day today thanks to a certain France being persistent and his populace's complains. He did not feel like being patient at the moment. In fact, America also had had a bad day. The riots happening back at home brought his mood down for today and the following days.

"Technical issues?" America guessed, a bottle to his mouth.

 _"Where did this bottle even come from?"_ England thought.

"They better fix this fast, the meeting is starting soon." He said out loud.

America didn't seem particularly bothered by this as he continued eating his food. England was almost jealous of his carefree attitude. England went over to the alarm button and pressed it. Not a sound was heard. He frowned.

"Is it broken too? What's the point of having an alarm button if it doesn't work?" England said as he jammed his finger on the button once more.

"Looks like your bad luck followed you here." America said to him.

England turned around and gave the other nation a look.

"And what do you mean by that, America?" He responded, his voice a bit lower than usual.

America adjusted his glasses and shrugged with a grin.

"All those spells and those demon summoning must have angered God or something."

England didn't resist snorting this time.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms to wait for the staff to fix the elevator.

The wait was much longer than he anticipated because a full ten minutes had passed.

"What the bloody hell is taking them so long? Hasn't anybody noticed this?" England let out as he went to the elevator panel again.

The button still didn't work. England went back to leaning on the wall.

"I'm sure you exceeded the weight limit all on your own." He sighed.

"I told you, I'm not fat! Besides, I take elevators all the time." He reposted.

England smirked.

"That's a miracle in itself." England teased.

America just shrugged.

"Whatever, old man." He responded.

England couldn't help but remember the old days when America would have taken the bait and would have continued reposting until he embarrassed himself.

 _"What are you thinking of now, England?"_ , he thought to himself.

He shook those memories away from his mind and continued waiting despite his short patience at the moment. France wasn't the only reason England was impatient at the moment. A light wave of pain went through him. His very full bladder reminded him he very much needed to leave this elevator before long so not a single disaster would happened.

England cursed under his breath, making America look back at him.

"The meeting is still twenty minutes away so you don't have to worry your butt off. We'll be out before time goes out." He said, possibly in an attempt to ease the old man's worry.

England was about to tell him that it wasn't about that but stopped himself short. He sure as hell didn't want to have to tell this kid that he had to use the restrooms. He was determined to hold it until help finally came.

 _"You're a great country, the pride of Europe. You can hold it, you're not a simple human."_ He told himself.

The way the pressure in his bladder was getting stronger by the second worried him though. He hoped he would at least make it to the restrooms when they did get out of this stupid box.

"I doubt we'll make it anywhere with those slow wankers working today." He pretty much spat.

America blinked quickly and England realized that his choice of words didn't exactly fit America's. He didn't try to fix it since it would make him plain suspicious. He let his arms fall to his sides instead.

America noticed that England seemed more upset than usual but he didn't speak his thoughts.

Another ten minutes passed and England's urge had become so distinct that it was distracting him and disturbing his thoughts. The sound of candy wrapper made him look up. America brought a chocolate bar to his mouth and took a bite. For some reason, that annoyed the older country to no end.

"Aren't you tired of eating, you fat arse?" He snapped.

America frowned at him.

"When did you become a grumpy old man?" He said, hurt faintly visible on his face.

England felt the slightest hint of guilt but at the moment he didn't think much of it. His bladder was now sending steady waves of pain up to his abdomen and down his thighs. He decided to pace around the elevator just to distract himself, even if just a little.

He could feel America's eyes on him and he caught his gaze. He was about to ask what the hell he was looking at until he saw that the other country had no intention of saying anything to him. He looked away and continued pacing the small space until America did speak up a few minutes later.

"Stop walking around, you look like a restless kid." He said to him.

"Shut up." England snapped immediately.

America frowned even more and England stopped pacing when he remembered how easily America could get hurt sometimes.

The sudden stop of movement did nothing good for him and his hands automatically lowered to his hips as if it would help him cope with the pain.

America knew England was grumpy but not to this point. He started observing him more carefully.

He noticed the signs of straining on his face like his creased brow, the light shade of pink on his face and the nonstop chewing of his lips. There were even beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The way his fingers tapped his hips over and over again made _America_ feel impatient. His hands kept moving. They were either in his hair, pockets, or tapping various parts of his body.

 _"He's really that impatient?",_ America thought with a frown.

Every now and then, the older country would let out frustrated sighs that turned into harsh breaths. America had no idea what was wrong with him.

It was only after he slightly hunched over with a hand on his thigh and a choked breath that America realized what was wrong with him.

"You need to piss?" America asked as England got himself together.

The older country's head shot up and his eyes widened. He was about to say no but he knew America would never believe that. Besides what would lying do to help him?

"Yeah, so what?" He said in a weak voice.

"Oh." Is America's response.

Now that America knew of England's situation, his little signs of desperation became much more noticeable.

England was taking short breaths, his chest moving up and down visibly. His fists were gripping his trousers tightly and his legs were never still. The sweat was now falling down to his chin and onto his eyelashes, making him blink a few times. Quiet moans and sighs poured out of his mouth more frequently as time passed and to America it was very entertaining, making a smile form on his lips.

"Why the hell are you smiling, you bastard." He said breathlessly.

America didn't say anything but his smile was still there. England was about to say something but a wave of sharp pain made him double over with a gasp. The tiniest trickle of urine escaped him, making him panic a little and bring his hands between his thighs. He quickly moved his hands to his thighs.

"Where the hell are they?" He breathed out.

America checked his watch. They were five minutes late to the meeting. He looked back at England.

"What are the others going to think when they see your wet trousers, I wonder." America said with a smirk.

England would have smacked him if the movement wouldn't agitate his fully-stretched bladder.

"I am _not_ going to wet myself, America."

The younger country just laughed.

"I bet you have already."

England's face took on a red shade.

"Just a little..." He admitted, in a barely audible mutter.

A heavy silence settled in the elevator, weighing down on England especially.

"Seriously?" America finally let out.

England straightened up, his face bright red. He looked away from the other man even if he knew his gaze was on him.

America had the urge to go and press on England's abdomen just for the fun of it but he knew he would get killed for it so he held it down and kept staring at the other country. As time passed, it seemed England was slowly losing control. His breathing was heavy and labored now and his hands were now between his legs shamelessly. He was sweating profusely, the sweat falling down his chin and unto the floor. He truly looked in pain.

America wasn't that cruel and took a few steps towards him.

"Hey, are yo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, England let out a strangled moan and doubled over. He let out a rough breath just as tears formed and stuck on his eyelashes. His bladder loosened up painfully and he gasped. England knew he was done for, knew that he would never be able to stop the flow. More tears formed at the thought.

That was when America heard it, the sound of dripping liquid.

England's dark green military trousers slowly darkened at the crotch. The urine travelled down his legs and onto the floor, forming a puddle that grew steadily and fast. The relief was so intense that his knees gave out and he felt himself falling to the floor.

Hands grabbed his shoulders before his  legs could fully make contact with the floor. He was slowly lowered to the floor. The surprisingly hot liquid went through the fabric of his pants and unto the floor to contribute to the puddle below. Through this immense feeling of relief, he felt that the hands on his shoulders weren't leaving despite the growing puddle. He fought his embarrassment and looked up at America.

The look in the eyes behind the frames made England's eyes widen. It wasn't a look of disgust or anything that would be normal for someone who was witnessing someone else wetting themselves. No, it was a look that said "it's okay, don't worry, just let it out".

"I didn't know that you, an old man alive for centuries, could be so childish." America said softly.

Those words were what it took for him to completely break down. Large tears fell like a waterfall, too fast to retain. Feelings that he had sealed away and even some he barely knew he had came pouring out and all his strength was sapped away. Immodest sobs escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open through all these tears.

Despite the puddle that was still growing in size, America knelt down beside him and took England's quivering shoulders in his arms. He brought the latter's head against his chest.

"I'm too old, I'm much too old..." England let out in a whisper. "I've lived through wars, epidemics, and poverty yet I still have to live through even more hardships, even as little as this? I'm still supposed to push through and make my nation thrive? I'm tired... I'm so tired. I just want to give up but it's impossible, just impossible..."

He buried his face into the other's chest gratefully and let the sobs wrack his body.

America had an idea of how all those things felt. He had lived through a couple of things throughout the years after all, but as a young country, he never lived through those things again and _again._ Hell, there are some things he hadn't even lived through yet. The old man had lived through so many things that he couldn't even imagine right now. He now knew how unstable England and probably most of the other old countries were.

America caressed England's back, completely forgetting the situation they were in for a moment. It was the sudden shaking of the elevator that brought him back to reality. He squeezed England's shoulders.

"Come on, stand up." He said softly.

When they were fully up, the doors opened with a _bing._ Men in uniforms were behind the doors. They stared at the drenched country who had puffy eyes and a flushed complexion.

"One of you has a phone?" America asked them.

They blinked and one of them handed him a phone. He automatically dialed the number and put the phone to his ear as he walked out of the elevator with a weak and sniffling England.

"Hello. Yeah, I need a new uniform right now."


End file.
